


Lesson Learned

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For thisbirdhadflown's prompt: Kingsman, any characters, strip poker





	

Merlin raps his knuckles against the door and waits, looking back towards the files he has opened on his clipboard. He hears a muffled come in, and opens the door without looking up. Partway into the office, Merlin hears someone chortle loudly and he looks up from his clipboard and freezes.

Harry’s chairs have been pushed to the side to make space, and in the middle of the room is a card table. Around it, Harry, Eggsy, Bors, and Roxy all sit. Unfortunately, the gentleman all seem to be missing a disturbing amount of their clothing.

Harry’s shirtless, reclining in his seat in just his trousers and a faint pink flush high on his cheeks. His bottle of scotch sits on the sideboard, nearly empty. A half filled glass dangles from his fingers. 

Eggsy is down to his pants, although he has his shirt draped over his shoulders and hanging open ridiculously. His eyes keep drifting to Harry's chest, and then snapping back to the cards he's holding in his hands as though no one will have noticed his staring.

Bors sits at the far side of the table, and it appears that he may actually be naked, but Merlin has no desire to move around the table to find out.

“What in the bloody hell…” Merlin starts, before Roxy turns around in her seat to look at him. She's mostly dressed, although her shoes are off and there is a small pile of jewelry sitting at her elbow.

“Hello Merlin. I was just getting a poker lesson before the next mission,” Roxy interrupts, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. 

Merlin’s eyes scan the room again quickly. He can see Roxy’s hand of cards, and if Eggsy’s shifting about is any indication, she is going to have the better hand.

With a curt nod, Merlin hastily steps back out of the office mumbling, “I think the rest of them are the ones that need a lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
